Village Of Light
by silver dragon15
Summary: Light is leaving the world. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are assigned to watch over the Chosen who will regenerate the world. However, are they even enough?
1. Kyubi's Past

Sasuke could barely walk as he trudged away slowly from where Naruto lay. Naruto was unconscious and looked completely normal again. Naruto's transformation had truly scared the Uchina boy. But several things plagued Sasuke's mind as he continued to walk through the forest.

"Naruto, where did you get that power? And why didn't you finish me?" Sasuke wondered aloud, not caring if he was heard. "You could have finished me so many times. Why let me survive?"

"Because he doesn't go back on his word. You could learn something from that, little brother." A voice said. Sasuke whirled around to see Itachi, his older brother, smiling at him.

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled. Itachi grinned uncharacteristically.

"Yo!" Sasuke stared at his brother in shock. Did he just here that?

"Of course you did. It's not like I can't be relaxed once in awhile. Try it, it's actually fun." Itachi said. Sasuke looked at his brother, confused and slightly suspicions.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi's grin slid off his face, replaced by an angry face.

"Because you screwed everything up, you idiot." Itachi appeared right in front of Sasuke and punched him in the gut. Sasuke groaned and fell on his knees. Itachi grabbed the back of his head and forced it down, revealing the curse seal.

"You just had to accept this, didn't you?!? This isn't why I let you live, you know. Just to become a slave of that damn snake." Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi growled and kicked Sasuke, throwing him into a tree.

"You wanted me to become stronger, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, spitting out blood. Itachi sighed.

"Hai, I do." Itachi admitted. Sasuke looked at him in anger.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi looked at him, and Sasuke noticed something in his brother's eyes that he had not seen before. It was sadness and despair.

"Why do you think our clan was murdered? Why did I do it?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stared for a second before regaining his normal composure.

"Because they weren't strong enough in your eyes." Itachi sighed.

"That was partly the truth, yet far from it." Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"If you keep this up, I'm going to add 'being constantly vague' as another reason to kill you." Itachi smiled slightly.

"See, you can have a sense of humour." Itachi said, taunting him. Sasuke growled. Itachi grew serious again.

"Do you know what power is, little brother?" Itachi asked, calmly.

"Spare me the lesson, traitor." Sasuke spat out. Itachi looked at him indifferently.

"Aren't you looking at a mirror when you say that, Sasuke? Do you feel like you are talking to yourself? You do know that is the first sign of insanity." Sasuke went silent. Itachi continued.

"There are two types of power; power and true power. Power is something that is taken instantly and fades just as quickly, leaving you even worse then you were before. True power is something you work for, and will remain for you forever. Did you honestly think the snake would give you that power without a cost?" Itachi said, watching for his reaction. Sasuke looked up at him.

"I don't care at what cost it comes, for as long as you are dead." Sasuke said angrily. Itachi sighed, and turned away from him.

"But I care, and so does Naruto, Sakura, and the other ninjas in the Leaf." Sasuke's angry face turn to shock. Itachi continued on.

"The Uchina clan has one hope left, and that is you, Sasuke. I can never continue the clan." Itachi said, having some emotion in his voice. That emotion was sadness.

"Why can't you? You could find anyone to mate." Sasuke said, but he had no anger in his voice. He was saving it for later.

"Because if I were to mate, the curse seal would kill my mate and the child which came with it in no time." Sasuke froze. Itachi nodded.

"Yes, I also have the curse seal. And because of it, I went berserk and murdered our clan. I was able to control myself so that you would survive. I'm surprised you don't remember seeing the curse seal released over me." Sasuke was silent. Now that he thought back without anger, he could remember seeing the effects of the curse seal over his brother. Sasuke had been too terrified to notice it before.

"I don't think the curse seal was explained with the truth added. Where do you think that extra chakra came from? It came from Orochimaru. When the curse seal is activated, a part of his spirit leaks into you. Eventually, you will become him and he will take your body. Your spirit will be destroyed." Itachi said calmly. Sasuke felt this all hit him in one pure blow. He was just being duped. Orochimaru would never help him kill his brother. It was all just a trap and he walked into it without any resistance.

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke fell to his knees and slammed the ground with his fists. He was a fool. Itachi watched him with no emotion on his face except for his eyes. His eyes betrayed his true emotions of pity and anger. Sasuke looked at his brother, with helplessness.

"Is there anything to destroy the curse seal?" Sasuke asked. Itachi was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

"There is one thing. If we can get a powerful force stronger than the seal inside you, Orochimaru's taint will disappear." Itachi looked at Sasuke thoughtfully and then nodded. "Yes, I think that he'll do."

Sasuke looked at his brother confused. "What do you-?" Itachi cut him off.

"In order for this to work, you need to be knocked out. I won't kill you." Itachi added, seeing the look on Sasuke's face. "My taint with Orochimaru is too deep to be removed but I can control myself for the time being. Let's go." Sasuke didn't move. "What is it?"

"How do you know about Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Itachi regained his good mood from earlier. Itachi was grinning.

"Oh, I hang around Kohona long enough to see the looks you give her when you think no one is watching, and also where you are watching. I have to admit, she has a good figure." Sasuke froze, not realising he was blushing and Itachi laughed.

"I was just kidding, little brother. But you should considering her." Itachi grew serious for the third time. "Little brother, it will be awhile when we meet again. And when we do, I hope you will end my curse." Itachi blurred and knocked Sasuke out. Itachi lifted him up with one hand and leaped into a tree.

* * *

Kyubi looked at his cell disapate around him and smirked. He would be free.

"I will not let you escape." Naruto's weak voice said. Naruto appeared in front of the demon. Kyubi laughed.

"Try and stop me, weakling." Kyubi's nine tails glowed red and fire came out of nowhere. Naruto shrieked and yelled in pain as the flames licked over him. Kyubi watched him triumphantly.

"I've waited too long for this to happen. I will be free and you will be gone. Your body will do for now until I regain my old one. Then it is payback for what the Shinobi did to my brother." Kyubi laughed again. Naruto slowly got up.

"I will not let you win." Naruto's entire body glowed blue. Kyubi looked down, amused.

"You should just give up. I may let you live to see what I'll do with your body." Kyubi laughed. The aura around Naruto's body became more prominent. Kyubi froze in mid-laugh in surprise.

"So, you're going to fight? Then DIE!" Kyubi's entire body glowed red and shot out at Naruto. Naruto yelled in pain, but his aura was still there, holding back Kyubi. Kyubi growled and sent his full power into the aura. Naruto was instantly crushed. Kyubi sighed.

"That was stronger then I expected. If he was in a better condition, he could have held longer out." Kyubi shook his fox head and took control of Naruto's body.

* * *

"Kyubi, I need your help." Itachi said, facing the demon who had taken Naruto's body. Naruto looked no different except for his eyes.

"Uchina Itachi, right? Hell no." Kyubi said, coldly. Itachi sighed.

"Why am I not surprised? What is your problem?" Itachi asked. Naruto/Kyubi raised his/their finger and pointed at Itachi.

"You damn shinobi killed my brother. Why wouldn't I be pissed?" Naruto/Kyubi asked, angrily. Itachi wasn't intimated, but looked thoughtful.

"What was your brother's name?" Itachi asked. Naruto/Kyubi glared.

"Why the hell would I tell you? I'm going to kill some people if you don't mind." Kyubi growled and started to walk away.

"Was his name Yoko Kurama (A/N: Yeah I know, I don't own it) and did he disappear three years before you attacked Kohona?" Itachi asked. Kyubi whirled around.

"What do you know about my brother?" Kyubi asked. Itachi smirked.

"Looks like we are in a stalemate here. I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you of the current residence of your brother, and you do a favour for me. You help me destroy the curse seal." Kyubi snorted.

"What makes you think that I won't kill you as soon as you tell me about my brother." Itachi smirked.

"Because Naruto won't allow it." Kyubi froze. How did he know?

"You think that little kit can stop me?" Itachi nodded. "He already did. If you were in full control, you would have killed me a long time ago. Naruto is restraining you." Kyubi sighed. Naruto was actually using his entire life force to stop him. If Naruto kept it up, his soul would shatter like glass to be lost in the darkness. Kyubi had become too soft to let that happen.

"Fine, you have a deal. Now where is my brother?" Kyubi growled.

"I will tell you, but first another, why did you attack Kohona? Did you think that your brother resided there?" Kyubi sighed. He might as well tell.

"A ninja told me. I believe his name was Orochimaru." Itachi looked increduosly at Kyubi.

"You believed that damn snake? Are you an idiot?" Itachi knew perfectly well how much danger he was in for telling him that. Kyubi didn't look happy about being told that either.

"Shut up and start talking before I change my mind." Itachi nodded.

"Your brother left this world after nearly being caught by one of the Spirit World's bounty hunters. He took on a human body because he was too weak to be in a human disguise. He also took up the name Suichi Minamino. Recently, Spirit World found him but he has reformed. He is helping the current Spirit Detective of another world." Kyubi nodded. It made sense now.

"Fine, you've done your part, now let me do mine." Itachi nodded and disappeared. Kyubi knelt down next to Sasuke and smirked.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Naruto groaned and slowly got up, feeling pain in every part of his body. Chidori's mark still remained in his stomach. He wasn't moving very well, but still alive.

(So, you are awake.) Kyubi's amused voice said in his mind.

(Kyubi, what happened?) Kyubi sighed.

(I don't have enough energy currently to heal you. But, I think we should get out of here. Your friends will need help.) Naruto nodded, but then froze.

(What about Sasuke? Where did he go?) Naruto asked frantically.

(Look beside you.) Naruto looked beside to see Sasuke unconscious with his shirt half pulled up. The mark on Sasuke's stomach caused Naruto to feel fear strike his body.

(I'll explain later.) Kyubi said. Naruto nodded and pulled Sasuke's shirt back on and lifted him up. Naruto leaped into a tree and started jumping away. Itachi revealed himself from behind a tree.

"Good luck, little brother."

* * *

"Are you ready to accept your mission, Chosen?" A voice asked in the darkness. Light flared out to reveal a calm and placid face.

"I am."

"Then prepare to leave. Bring who you wish." A flash of brilliant light and the face was gone. The voice spoke again.

"Good luck, Chosen. Find the light for all."

* * *

(I can't believe you, Kyubi.) Naruto growled to the demon fox as they hurried through the trees. Kyubi sighed.

(I did a deal, and I followed through.) Kyubi said plainly. Naruto shook his head.

(But now the villagers have another reason to hate me.) Kyubi sighed. Maybe that wasn't so much of a good idea. He had, yet again, damned him, giving another reason for the villagers to kill him.

(What's done is done, right?) Both Naruto and Kyubi started at hearing another voice. Sasuke had awoken. Naruto put him down on the ground and Sasuke got up slowly.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto asked hesitantly. He had no idea whether the boy wanted to kill him or not.

"Naruto." Sasuke said slowly. A silence past through both them for a few minutes. "Thank you. And thank you, Kyubi." Both boy and fox froze (well, mentally for Kyubi's case). Sasuke smirked.

"What do you expect? Did you think I haven't noticed him in my mind yet?" Naruto shook his head.

"No, it's just that it's been awhile since you said my real name." Sasuke sighed.

"Things change, for humans and demon, inside and out. I have a new dream, Naruto. It's to find a cure for my brother from the curse seal. Got a problem with that...Hokage?" Naruto smirked now.

"Of course not. What do you think, Kyubi?" Naruto asked. Kyubi's laugh rang out in both Naruto's and Sasuke's mind.

(Hell yeah. I hope you don't mind having to share a seal, mind, chakra, and a blood limit with this idiot, Sasuke.) Sasuke smirked.

"I'm alright with that." Sasuke smiled for the first time in years. A true smile. Naruto nodded.

"I would be more worried about having Kyubi in my mind then anything else. He can get quite annoying." Naruto winced in pain as Kyubi sent him a mental hit on the head. Sasuke looked thoughtful.

"Explain to me about how I'm connected with Naruto now." Sasuke asked.

(Well, you two have a telepathic link, meaning you'll know each others thoughts, feelings, abilities and know when each is in trouble. Even your blood limit runs in Naruto now. That's also the reason you are in a better mood then usual. Your personality has also integrated with his. You also can access my power and you are also bound to the same summoning pact with the frogs as Naruto. Your chakra has increased as well for two reasons. One is that I'm in your body, and the other is that since Naruto's inborn chakra has been unsealed, his chakra level increases dramatically with yours. Even more then the curse seal could ever give you. In a sense, you two are now brothers.) Sasuke nodded but then something caught in his mind.

"Why was Naruto's chakra sealed?" Naruto also looked interested.

(It was an accident, actually. When the seal was made, it caught Naruto's chakra as well as mine. Well, enough of catching up on old times, lets go. I believe your friends are in trouble.) Both ninjas nodded and rushed through the trees. Sasuke and Naruto were taking their time examining each other's memories.

Sasuke watched as he saw a child Kiba beat up a child Naruto while the others laughed. Why didn't they help him? Sasuke watched in anger as Naruto cried when they were all gone. Sasuke sighed. They didn't even know the reason they had to be mean to him, but they did it anyway. Why?

Naruto was watching the horrible memory of the Uchina massacre. Itachi was laughing as he ripped out some organs of his father. He felt and saw Sasuke's emotions at that point, but also noticed the curse seal on Itachi. Was Orochimaru's seal strong enough to set family members against each other?

Sasuke had always been curious on how Naruto had passed the graduation exam, and watched as Naruto was tricked by Mizuki into stealing the scroll of Sealing. Naruto learned his favourite technique to save Iruka and learning that there were people who didn't care that he was a fox but saw what was on the inside. Sasuke had always thought that Iruka was weak, but then realised how much Iruka had reason to hate Naruto. Sasuke then wondered something. If Kyubi had killed his parents, would he kill Naruto for a scapegoat? Sasuke thought about how he never learned the reason Itachi killed the Uchina family. Now, Sasuke wondered what would have happened if he had killed Itachi, not realising who was really behind it. Would he be able to live with himself?

"Probably not." Naruto's voice brought him back to reality. He looked beside him to see Naruto grinning at him. "But nothing can be done now that you know the truth." Sasuke nodded and then his eyes looked to the right.

"We're not alone." Naruto looked to the right and saw Gaara of the Sand and Kabuto, Orochimaru's servent.

"Damn."

* * *

"So, it's time to begin?" A soft female voice asked.

"Yes, we may need help and protection for a few of you." A male voice said. There was a groan.

"Onii-chan, is it really necessary to ask for shinobi?" Another female voice asked. A sigh echoed out.

"Don't worry about it, Jenna. The ones I'm going to ask are from a trusted source. They are going to be from the Hidden Village of Kohona."

"I hope you chosen right, Felix." A new male voice said.

"Trust me, Issac."

* * *

"Lee is just up ahead. Hopefully he's well enough to help us fight. Despite our connection, it won't take full effect until later." Sasuke said. Kabuto and Gaara didn't seem to notice them and dropped from the trees. Sasuke and Naruto followed.

"Kabuto-sama, this guy is insane." The Sound-nin said sounding afraid. A drunk Lee laughed a little weirdly.

"Come on, I can take care of all of you." Lee was obviously seriously drunk, judging by the fact that his common sense went out the window.

"Please, do something." The Sound-nin said, pleadingly. Gaara took a step forward.

"Allow me."

"NO!" Sasuke and Naruto leaped forward but then froze in horror.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Sound ninja was being ensnared by Gaara's sand. Gaara closed his eyes and spoke.

"Judgement has been laid." A few seconds and all that was left of the Sound ninja was bits of flesh laying on the ground. Lee even looked surprised by this action. Kabuto showed no emotion and turned away.

"What the hell!" Naruto grabbed his kunai, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Wait." Sasuke growled, his hand already crackling with electricity. Kabuto took a step forward and looked at Gaara.

"Why do you make all the people you kill have gruesome deaths?" Gaara shrugged.

"Demon is still inside my head you know. It's not like they will ever know what happened to him."

"But still..." Kabuto began but Naruto interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kabuto and Gaara turned to them like they just noticed them.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, it's been awhile." Kabuto greeted them as if he was a common friend. Gaara just nodded in respect. Lee was hiccuping. Kabuto sighed.

"Before explaining..." Kabuto hit Lee's neck and knocked him out. "It's easier to explain to a sober person." Kabuto said calmly. Gaara made his sand form a chair and he sat in it. Sasuke and Naruto gaped at them.

"Relax a little." Kabuto suggested. "It will be a minute before Lee wakes up." A minute later and Lee was up, holding his head.

"Oww." Lee didn't look so good. Kabuto looked amused, Gaara and Sasuke sighed, and Naruto stared at him.

"Remind me never to get drunk." Naruto stated. Sasuke sighed.

"You will never follow that through." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged. Kabuto cleared his throat.

"Okay, now is time to explain." A few moments later, and everything was explained.

"You're a double agent?" Naruto asked Kabuto. Kabuto nodded.

"Yes, the Third Hokage had suspicions from the start and set me up as a double agent. My job is now to report back to the Hokage and then see what happens from there. Gaara is just an envoy." Kabuto explained. Gaara then spoke.

"Your team mates are alright. My own teammates took care of the Sound." Gaara smirked in a manner that made you wonder what happened to the Sound ninjas.

"Let's head back." The five ninjas disappeared.


	2. Sakura's Choice

Hinata was being held back by Sakura and Ino who were struggling with the girl's desperate movements towards the gate that led to Sound Village. Sakura and Ino were surprised on how strong the girl had become.

"Hinata-chan, please calm down." Sakura said, sweating. Hinata shook her head and struggled even more.

"Hinata you still can't fight. You are still injured from your fight with Neji. He hurt you badly. Please, go back to the hospital." Ino pleaded but the girl's face was full of determination.

"I'm not weak. I must help Naruto-kun. Let me go or I shall hurt you without remorse." Hinata growled. Both girls nearly let go of her in shock because Hinata never spoke like that. Sakura recovered first with a slight smirk.

"Naruto has been quite an influence on you, hasn't he? How much have you been studying him?" Ino followed her lead.

"Or what have you been studying about him?" Hinata went completely red but still struggled. Both girls sighed. Another voice spoke.

"Don't worry about holding her anymore." The Fifth Hokage approached the three of them. Ino, Hinata and Sakura whirled around.

"Hokage-sama!" Tsunade smiled slightly; glad that Naruto never told them the nickname he gave her.

"You three don't have to worry. I just got a message and it will be around the village in the next word you speak." Tsunade said, a slight smirk playing on her face.

"What-" A cry rang up through the village.

"They have returned!" The three girls whirled around to see all the villagers rushing to the gate. Tsunade grinned.

"I'll be around to visit in a bit. I want to make it look so that I heard the message from my office. See you." Tsunade disappeared. The three girls sweatdropped.

"Well, at least she's clever, even though she is not committed to her work." Ino said. Hinata shook her head.

"She's committed to the practical work and she healed me with amazing precision. I don't think she likes the paper work." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Just like Naruto." The gate opened to reveal several figures. Chouji was unconscious, being supported by Neji and Shikamaru who didn't look so hot. Lee and Kiba were walking, supporting each other, sporting many injuries. Naruto, coming behind them, was holding a battered and bruised Sasuke who was merely resting, while bleeding from many injuries himself.

Ino rushed over to her team mates, Lee, Kiba and Neji, tending to them while yelling at her teammates for making her worry. Sakura and Hinata walked slowly to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto did his trademark fox grin weakly.

"See Sakura, I kept my promise." Sakura didn't say anything but looked at Sasuke's neck and smiled. The seal was gone.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke softly. Naruto looked towards her, frowning slightly.

"You know that you have a wonderful voice, Hinata-chan. Speak louder." The girl blushed and tried again.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, a little more confident. Naruto smiled.

"That's better." Sakura hugged Naruto tightly, tears falling from her eyes.

"You did it and you did even better. You removed the curse seal from him." Naruto yelped in pain.

"Sakura, please let him go. You don't want to hurt him." Hinata said, a little icy. Sakura let go and smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll let you have your time with Naruto." The girl went completely red as Naruto looked on, confused.

"What does that mean, Sakura?" The other ninjas who were watching sighed.

"He doesn't get the most obvious hints, how troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. Neji didn't say anything but his eyes betrayed his true emotions. He didn't like the idea with having Naruto in the family so soon, but he would live. Lee grinned and tried to strike a nice guy pose, but yelped in pain as he felt his injuries. Ino and Kiba just sighed but then their eyes widened.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kiba yelled. Everyone whirled around to see the villagers coming towards Naruto with many pointy objects, mainly knives.

"Now is our chance for revenge. Die, demon fox!" One villager said, holding a pitchfork. Naruto's eyes widened but couldn't move with holding onto Sasuke. Sakura's mind calculated everything in warp speed. Everything fell into place so easily. It all made sense.

"I get it now. So Naruto is the demon fox Kyubi that attacked the village twelve years ago." Sakura took out her kunai knife and turned to Naruto. Naruto stared at her.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Naruto asked, fear striking his body. Sakura gave a twisted smile.

"Simple, Naruto. It's called getting revenge." Naruto's fear grew in multitudes. Naruto felt the truth slap him in the face and closed his eyes. Everyone only cared about the fact that he was a demon fox and he should die. Now he would be finally facing to what the Forth Hokage unwittingly damned him to.

Naruto first heard the cry and shriek of pain that emitted out from the gate. His eyes snapped open to see Sakura sending one of the villagers flying into the air. Everyone stared in shock as the female ninja growled.

"Are you all weaklings by taking on someone who is exhausted? Naruto has suffered enough from your hands for no good reason. If you lay a finger on him, I'll be sending you to hell personally." Hinata nodded and took a step forward.

"I will as well." The villagers sweated as they realised they were dealing with a Hyuga. Shikamaru, Kiba. Ino and Lee stepped forward as well, gently putting down Chouji.

"Ahh…How troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily as he took out a kunai knife. Kiba and Ino also took out their weapons. Neji smirked.

"Fools." Neji's eyes gripped into his bloodlimit. The villagers hesitated, and you could see the genuine fear in their eyes. But they seem to get a hold of themselves.

"Fine, then you all must die as well." The villagers rushed forward but sand came out of nowhere, to block their path. The Sand siblings and Kabuto calmly came into the gate as if this was what they expected.

"Nice welcoming committee we have here." Kabuto said casually. The villagers froze in fear, but some, who were either stupid or blinded in rage, rushed forward.

"DIE!" Others took heart and also ran towards them. But that was their mistake. Not even a second past and they were all dead. Tsunade leaped down in front of the group with Jiraya, several Anbu, a group of Chunnin, a handful of Jounin including Kakashi and a few Genin including Shino and Tenten.

"I didn't realise that Kohona's villagers had such memory problems, especially with laws. But, so you remember them, I'll enforce them with my bare hands…and a few other things." Tsunade was obviously in a bad mood, and she didn't sound like she was bluffing either. The scared villagers gulped and looked at their dead comrades. They made a quick decision and ran as fast as they could. Tsunade sighed.

"I'll figure a way to deal with them later. But for now, the rest of you have to get patched up. Sasuke, you will be taken by the Anbu somewhere else for questioning. Kabuto, Gaara, you two come with me."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Most of the ninjas said.

"Alright, Obaa-chan." Naruto said. Tsunade growled and Naruto gulped. Jiraya was laughing slightly. Tsunade sighed and punched him, sending him flying back into a wall. All the male ninjas stared in shock while the girls watched in admiration.

"Come on, then." Tsunade said calmly.

* * *

(Impressive.) Kyubi said. Sasuke and Naruto sighed.

(At what?) Naruto asked.

(Well, the entire scene. Your Hokage is easy to fear.) Sasuke mentally smirked.

(Are you scared, Kyubi?) Naruto laughed and Kyubi growled.

(Don't push your luck, kit. But I'm also surprised that your friends came up to the challenge of helping you. Kohona was filled with racism, since day one. The Hokages were the only ones who attempted to stomp it out. The Forth was the best. He could have killed me, but he tried something else.) Kyubi said. Naruto was silent before it struck him. (Wait, you mean he was not forced to-) Naruto stopped as pain struck inside of him. Kyubi growled.

(I thought this would happen.) Kyubi said.

(What's happening?) Sasuke asked.

(Naruto's blood limit is coming alive. He's unprepared for it. His body and mind have to go under severe changes. If his body can't handle the process, he's dead.)

(Crap.) Sasuke growled. Sakura's voice echoed in his mind.

"Naruto, get up!" Kyubi growled in Sasuke's head.

(Get back to the real world now.) Sasuke's eyes snapped open. His guards were looking at the disturbance. Several people were surrounding a collapsed Naruto. Sasuke looked at the nearest guard.

"Get him to the hospital, damn it." Sasuke commanded. The Anbu looked at him and Sasuke suspected there was surprise under the mask. The Anbu looked around and barked out orders.

"Hurry, get him to the hospital. Notify Hokage-sama now." Sasuke's mind clicked as he recognized the voice. It was the examiner of the Chunnin written exam, Ibiki. Sasuke instantly headed towards Naruto but Ibiki grabbed him.

"Not now, kid. We need to have a talk." Naruto's voice cried out in pain. Sasuke looked at Ibiki furiously, but did nothing.

'I'm sorry, brother.'

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked. Hinata was clutching Naruto's unconscious body close to her. Kakashi appeared in front of them and gently pulled Naruto away from Hinata. He removed his mask a little to reveal his Shagarian eye. He quickly looked over Naruto and sighed.

"I was wondering when this would happen." Several Anbu appeared and picked up Naruto.

"We will take him to the hospital, Kakashi." One of them said. Kakashi nodded and the ninjas were gone with Naruto. The only ninjas left were Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and their teams excluding Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji who had been taken earlier. Naruto had told everyone he was fine and didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Is he really a true Uzumaki?" Asuma asked Kakashi. He nodded.

"It all makes sense now." Kurenai said. Gai nodded. Their charges stared at them with the exception of Chouji

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba asked, getting really angry. Kakashi sighed.

"Tomorrow, we will visit Naruto. We will all meet at the hospital at eight in the morning." The Genin sighed and nodded. Their teachers smiled and all disappeared. Sakura sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei is going to be late again, I know it."

* * *

Kakashi and Jiraya were walking into the interrogation building after reporting to the Hokage. Kabuto had left to report to Orochimaru.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Jiraya asked Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head.

"Of course not, but we have to." The two entered Sasuke's room to see Sasuke talking calmly with Ibiki at a table. The two turned to Jiraya and Kakashi. Ibiki got up and told them everything Sasuke had told them.

"Interesting. So Kyubi now resides in Sasuke as well as Naruto." Jiraya said softly.

"Yes, now can I go?" Sasuke asked, a little uncharacteristically. Kakashi looked at Sasuke with both eyes. Sasuke looked back at him calmly. There was a silence.

"We will go to the Hokage and you will explain to her. Then, you go to Sakura and make up to her. A kiss or a little more may satisfy her." Kakashi said. Sasuke tried not to go red and nearly attacked his perverted sensei. Kakashi laughed.

"I was just kidding. But you should talk to her." Sasuke was silent and then nodded. The three ninjas left, and then Ibiki looked around the building.

"Where the hell is everyone else?"

* * *

"I see, and then I guess there is no reason to keep you away. I managed to get Naruto to speak and he confirmed it before he went unconscious." Tsunade said after hearing Sasuke speak.

"How is he?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm not quite sure. I hope there are no drastic physical changes because the human body can't do such things in such a short time."

"So, if Naruto had been born like this, he wouldn't be unconscious would he." Jiraya said. Tsunade nodded.

"His body would have gradually taken the changes to fit the use of the blood limit, instead of taking it all at once. It's even worse that he has two blood limits." Tsunade said. Sasuke looked up, after studying the ground, while thinking.

"Two?" Tsunade nodded, but Kakashi answered.

"I can't tell you who Naruto's father is before I tell him, but he also had a blood limit. It appears that both blood limits are coming out at once, which is either better or worse." Sasuke then remembered Kyubi's words.

"Does it matter that he is inheriting my blood limit as well?" Sasuke asked. The three adult ninjas were silent.

"I don't know." Tsunade said quietly. "However, I suggest you watch your own health. I don't know if some of this will affect you as well. Now, if you guys don't mind, I have some paperwork to finish. You left quite a mess for me. Also, I have a meeting with another Kage as well who will be here in a few minutes." The three ninjas nodded and left. As soon as they did, there was a knock on the door. Tsunade looked up from her work.

"Come in." A man entered and Tsunade smiled. The man spoke in a calm voice.

"Hello, Hokage. I trust everything is well."

"Yes it is. I don't know what they call you in your village, Tal." The man smiled.

"Just keep with Tal for now. We are still working on getting a new name. It's among the high priority list." Tsunade laughed, and then grew serious.

"What do you need, Tal? I hope it's not too much to ask." Tal sighed.

"We have found the new Chosen." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Is it really leaving us this quickly? It's barely fifty years." Tsunade said, shocked.

"I know, and I've spoken to all the other villages as well except for Sound for two reasons. One is the Otokage, and the other is that one of them is in the village." Tal explained. Tsunade's frown turned into a smirk.

"I see where you are going with this. I'll see who I can send." Tal bowed.

"Thank you, Hokage." Tsunade looked out the window.

"Don't worry, Tal. I already know who is perfect for this."

* * *

"Sakura, what do you think you are doing? I can't face the village now." Sakura sighed as her mother started to yell. Sakura's temper was seriously high at the moment and she was sick of her mother's views. Mainly at hating Naruto.

"What's wrong with you? Do you know what will happen because you are associated with that thing!?!" Sakura's mother yelled. Sakura finally hit her limit.

"Shut up! What do you know about Naruto? Nothing. All you care about is the fact that he has a demon inside of him. I know what Naruto is like and he is not what you think he is. He makes a promise and will go through with it. He has done so much for this village, yet no one respects him. Why?" Sakura asked, taking a step forward to her mother. Her mother took a step back in fear.

"I can't believe I lived under this house with you for so long." Sakura said angrily. Her mother finally gained some courage.

"You have no idea what that demon caused us." Her mother said angrily.

"Key word there: Demon, not Naruto." Sakura said.

"That thing is the demon. And if you are to associate with it, I shall never acknowledge you." Sakura's mother growled.

"Fine then. Good bye." Sakura slammed the door behind her, letting tears run down her face. A voice spoke behind her.

"Sakura." Sakura whirled around to see Sasuke standing there, watching her intently. Sakura's face went slightly red. Half of Kohona could have heard that argument and Sasuke was right there.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura stuttered, sounding remarkably like Hinata. Sasuke sighed.

"Do you want to talk?" Sakura looked at her house, and then nodded.

"Yes." The two walked through the village, towards the Hokage monument. Sasuke was silent and Sakura glanced at him, but also was silent. Sasuke broke the silence first.

"What do you plan to do now?" Sakura didn't speak for awhile. She hadn't really thought about it, and there wasn't much for her to do. She had none of her belongings and she wasn't in the mood to go back to her house.

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I may be able to stay at Ino's house or somewhere else, but I'm not sure." Sasuke sighed.

"Maybe Naruto is starting to rub off on us." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Never mind. I was just thinking aloud." There was a momentary silence.

"Why did you leave?" Sakura asked, finally. Sasuke sighed.

"I guess I saw no choice. It seemed quite simple and I guess I fell to the darkest of human soul: greed. But, the least likely person made me see the truth to what would happen, and I have gained more that Orochimaru could ever give me. They also made me realise something else too." Sasuke stopped and turned to face Sakura.

"What I was looking for was to avenge my love ones. But I realise I have a few other love ones I should be caring for. Sakura, I wish to tell you something." Sasuke was right in front of her now, and Sakura was shocked. Was this happening to her? Sasuke embraced her and moved his mouth next to her ear.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura felt her heart leap with joy and hugged Sasuke with all her heart. Sasuke smiled slightly and held her close as well. Kyubi's mental laugh echoed through Sasuke's mind.

(Heh, I told you that you could do it.) Kyubi said. Sasuke said nothing but held Sakura closer to him.

Pain shot through him with no warning. Sasuke gasped in pain and Sakura instantly let go.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura was completely frantic. Sasuke collapsed on her and Sakura let her tears fall on him.

(Hey, girl. Stop crying.) Sakura froze in surprise. Either she was insane or a voice spoke in her head. The voice sighed.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. First Sasuke, and now you. I better get paid for this.' Sakura looked around her.

"What do you want from me?"

(No, it's what you want. Do you want to help Naruto and Sasuke or not. Are those words you spoke earlier false?) Sakura shook her head. The voice sighed again.

(Head to the hospital and take Sasuke with you. Head to the third floor, room five.) Sakura was at the hospital in a flash, and was at the room indicated immediately. Inside Naruto lay, unconscious. There was no one else there and Sakura laid Sasuke in the other empty bed.

"Alright, what do I do now?" Sakura asked. Light surrounded her.

(Simple, you take the pact.) Sakura's vision faded and then returned to reveal a cage. Around her was complete darkness and water below her. Light flashed to reveal a giant fox, with nine tails.

"You are…Kyubi." The fox nodded.

"Yes, I am. I connected to you because your love of Sasuke was so strong. So, do you want to save them or not?" Kyubi asked. Sakura gulped.

"How would you help me?" Sakura asked. Kyubi sighed.

"Well, I guess it is hard to believe that a demon fox would help three humans, but it's a little more complicated then that. Believe it or not, I've become good. Residing inside Naruto, his native chakra and mine became entwined. The seal on Naruto was designed so that Naruto would grow up and I would become good based on his feeling. That was the plan, but it got slightly screwed up." Kyubi said.

"How?" Sakura asked. Kyubi sighed.

"They call you smart, figure it out. Naruto's feelings would eventually become my own."

"And on how the villagers treated him didn't help at all." Sakura interrupted, figuring it out. Kyubi growled at being interrupted, but continued nonetheless.

"However, Naruto was too innocent, despite his treatment. His heart was bigger then that and he had a dream of being recognised. I guess that is what saved us all from my wraith. He actually managed to tame me. We have our ups and downs, especially when he demands rent." Kyubi chuckled. "However, he is strong, and I will do anything to protect him. I'll even lend my power to other humans to make sure he is alright." Sakura nodded and understood.

"Then, let's get down to business." Kyubi blinked, surprised by the readiness.

"I was always the weakest in our group and was able to do nothing. Both have saved my countless times, and it's time to pay them back." Kyubi nodded.

"Then hold on." Sakura returned to the hospital room, blinking. Was that a dream?

(Why do people always say that after being given some power? I'm going to load up a jutsu into your head. It's a healing one. Watch and learned.) Kyubi said. Sakura watched a mental picture of a seal being preformed. She first learned that. Then she practiced the chakra level with Kyubi. It had taken fifteen minutes.

(Impressive. Now do it.) Kyubi commanded. Sakura nodded and gathered all her chakra.

"**Kaze: Healing Wind no Jutsu**" Sakura's hand blurred into several hand seals before ending in the same hand seal as Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Wind kicked up around the hospital. The air glowed a bright green and sparkled. Sakura watched in fascination and then turned to the two boys before falling unconscious.

* * *

Tsunade stood up from her office and watched from the window as the hospital glowed green. Her eyes narrowed.

"I know that technique." One of the Anbu burst in.

"Hokage-sama, there is a heavy wind around the hospital. No one can get in." Tsunade smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright. Wait for the wind to fade and enter upon my command." The Anbu nodded and left. Tal and Jiraya came into the room.

"Healing Wind, is it?" Jiraya asked. Tsunade nodded. Tal frowned.

"I thought that is a forbidden technique. Who knows it?" Tsunade smirked.

"Kyubi."

* * *

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi leaped into their room and looked around. His three students were sleeping silently. But, Kakashi was surprised by another thing. Tsunade and Jiraiya rushed in it, but took a step back in surprised.

"What happened to them?" Tsunade asked. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Looks like there are three ninjas now who have Kyubi's spirit." Tal walked in calmly and looked at the three shinobi, interested.

"So, are these the ones you wanted for the mission? They will do." Tal said, nodding and looking approvingly at the three.

"We will tell them later. They need time to rest." The four ninjas left calmly, knowing everything would be fine.

* * *

"Where is Sakura and Kakashi-sensei? It's been two hours." Ino wondered at eight, the next morning. Asuma sighed.

"They are either late or already inside. I think the first is under Kakashi's category." Asuma said. Everyone entered the building to hear plenty of loud voices.

"Come on, we can go now."

"No, you just came back. You must be in pain."

"All the pain we are feeling right now is the pain you are being. Let us leave."

"This is troublesome." The ninjas glanced at each other.

"That was Kiba, and Shikamaru. They are probably trying to leave." There was a loud crash that shook the hospital.

"Correction: We are leaving." Kiba said as he, Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji and Lee walked down the hall. Everyone stared.

"You guys don't have a scratch on you." Shino pointed out.

"We noticed. In fact, I haven't felt this good in a long time." Lee threw a series of quick jabs at shocking speed.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked. The five ninjas stared at them.

"Naruto is here? Since when?" Neji asked.

"Since yesterday when he collapsed." Tenten said. The five ninjas glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I haven't seen him." Shikamaru said. A large frog hopped by wearing a sign.

"Naruto is on the third floor, room five." The sign said. Everyone sweatdropped. Jiraiya popped out of thin air, grinning.

"I couldn't resist. Now go and see Naruto." The group nodded and walked up stairs. Jiraiya smirked.

"They are going to be in for a shock."

Naruto groaned and got up slowly. He was tired, but was physically alright. A few voices caught in his ears. It was Shikamaru's and Jiraiya's voice. They sounded like they were outside the room. Naruto was surprised to find no one was there when he looked.

"Wait, they are still on the first floor. How did I know that?" Naruto sensed everyone was downstairs. Then, he sensed they were climbing up the stairs. Naruto pondered Jiraiya's words that he heard clearly. What did he mean? A minute later and they were on the same floor. Naruto stood in the middle of the room when the ninjas entered.

"Yo!" Naruto said, his voice sounding slightly strange to him. The ninjas stared at him. Asuma took out a kunai knife.

"Who are you?" Asuma asked. Naruto looked confused.

"Naruto. Who else?" Gai took a step forward.

"Sorry, but with such a pathetic genjutsu, you are not Naruto. You are an assassin. Where is the real Naruto?" Naruto froze in confusion. Gai quickly moved to kick Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the leg with one arm, even more confused. Why were they attacking him? And why was Gai's attack so slow and weak? Was it a dream or a joke?

"Who are you?" Asuma threw his kunai and Naruto caught it with his other hand. He struck Gai's caught leg with it and pushed him away. Kurenai tried to cast a genjutsu, but Naruto did a quick kick and sent her right into the wall. Gai roared and attempted to punch Naruto but Naruto caught it and swung Gai into Asuma sending them right into another wall.

"This must be a dream, because that's the only way I could beat the Jounin that easily." Naruto said, sounding happy but a little sad that it was a dream. Everyone stared at him.

"I don't believe it. It's Naruto." Shikamaru said. Naruto grinned.

"Who else would it be?" Naruto said. Ino drew out a mirror and Naruto leaped back in surprise.

Naruto's hair had gone silver, and his face was more mature too. His whiskers were still there and his blue eyes held a little more depth in them. Naruto's happy face turned to panic.

"What the hell happened to me?" Naruto said frantically. The group looked at each other.

"Well, hopefully you won't look at that full scale mirror that just appeared out of nowhere." Lee said.

"What mirror?" Naruto turned around to see the mirror and nearly had a heart attack. He was a little taller, with his clothes not fitting him anymore. On his right arm were a few black lines with a black fox head picture on his arm. His hands were a little more like claws. Hinata grabbed him.

"Please, Naruto-kun. Calm down." Naruto looked at the girl clutching his arm and he froze. When did she get so pretty?

(Heh, what are you thinking about?) Kyubi said. Naruto mentally growled.

(What the hell happened to me, furball?) Kyubi mentally laughed, ignoring the furball comment.

(Your blood limit did that. I only know one ability of it. The summoning contract with foxes, including nine tail foxes was my gift. All your senses are now how they should be. Also, your growth was held back a few years. You are still the same age, but you should have been taller, if you are like your father. Speaking of which, have a look at Sasuke and Sakura. They are in the other beds.) Kyubi said. Naruto gently pulled away from Hinata and looked at the other beds in surprise. The other ninjas approached the beds and leaped back.

The male, Sasuke had no drastic changes unlike Naruto, but his hair had some red flashes in it. Like Naruto, he had black marks on his arm except they formed a dragon. The female, Sakura, had become more developed. Her arm also bore a summoning contract except it had a falcon-like look.

"Like the new you, Naruto? What do you think of Sasuke and Sakura?" Kakashi walked into the room and helped his colleagues back up.

"You are late." Kurenai reminded him. Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Well, I was helping this woman-"

"LIAR." Three voices yelled. Everyone except Kakashi, and Naruto jumped when Sasuke and Sakura yelled out with Naruto. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

"You never let me finish." Kakashi complained. Sakura growled.

"You were downstairs with Ero-Sennin, chatting about those damn perverted books." Sakura accused. Kakashi stared in surprise, but then grinned.

"That didn't take long for Sakura to master that blood limit." Everyone looked at him.

"Blood limit?" Neji asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes mind reading." Kakashi nodded at Sakura. "Comes from the Uzumaki family, Ino's family branches off from there. Around five generations ago." Everyone looked at Ino who shrugged.

"Wait, how could Sakura posses that blood limit? Shouldn't Naruto have it?" Shikamaru asked. Kakashi nodded.

"He does, as well as Sasuke." Everyone stared at Sasuke who didn't say anything. Kakashi sighed.

"I'll explain." Naruto shook his head.

"I will, but after one question. Chouji, what happened to all your fat?!?" Naruto asked. Everyone whirled around to Chouji who was thin and looking good. He grinned animatedly.

After a lot of explaining, there was a long silence which followed. The silence was broken when Jiraiya came from the window and crashed right into the wall. Naruto laughed.

"Let me guess, Obaa-chan herself found you 'researching'." Naruto said. Jiraiya groaned and nodded. Everyone looked at Naruto.

"Why do you call the Hokage that, Naruto?" Shino asked. Naruto grinned and was about to answer when Tsunade walked in and glared at Jiraiya. Naruto shut his mouth, seeing Tsunade in a bad mood. She looked around the room at all the ninjas.

"Good to see everyone is healed. Excellent healing work, Sakura." Sakura blushed at the praise. A man walked in to the hospital room and looked at the nice hole Jiraiya made.

"Interesting." The man said. Tsunade smiled.

"This is the Kage of a new Hidden Village that came about a few weeks ago." Tsunade said. The man bowed.

"My name is Tal, so just call me that. We don't have any official name yet for me. Pleased to meet you. Tsunade tells me a lot about you." The ninjas looked the man up and down. He didn't seem physically strong, but his calm manner disguised the true power he possessed. Sasuke could even sense a powerful aura around this man. Sakura took a step forward.

"Tal-sama, what does your Hidden Village specializes in?" Tal smiled and a violet aura appeared around him.

"We work with the Light." Tal said as wings of violet light formed out of his back.


End file.
